Warriors Unite
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Rick and Morty have assembled the Z-Warriors, Planet Express crew, Miraculous team, Danny and the ghost squad, DC Superhero girls, Deku and some his classmates, and Lincoln and his friends to battle against the Doomicators. Rick might be OOC


**This is a remake of Warriors unite, I didn't like how it turned out. So I decided to give it a fresh coat of paint, and add some new elements to the story.. I own nothing.**

It's a sunny day in Royal Woods, Lincoln and Clyde are at the arcade waiting for Ronnie Anne and this friend that she mentioned.

"Where the heck is Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know Lincoln. But she'll make it." Clyde said.

Then they see Ronnie Anne along with a 12 year light skinned half Chinese girl with long brunette hair and freckles. She's wearing a blue long sleeved shirt revealing her shoulders, black shorts, a pink headband, white earrings, red socks, and black tennis boots. "Hey guys." Ronnie Anne greeted.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, who's your new friend." Lincoln asked.

"Oh I'm Sid Chang." Sid introduced. "I just moved here from Great Lakes City."

"Nice to meet you." Clyde replied.

"Welcome to Royal Woods." Lincoln greeted.

"Sid and I use to hang out back in the city, until my family moved here, we had to chat by video chat." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Until my mom got a job here at the Royal Woods zoo." Sid continued. "As for my dad."

Before Sid could start, a tank rolls up and Chandler comes out with a megaphone in his hands. "Citizens of Royal Woods!" Chandler called out. "I and the Doomicators have decided to take over the town. Those who opposed will be placed in jail."

Then some robots landed near the citizens and began to round them up. While that was happening the four kids managed to get away from the robots. "Who the heck is that guy?" Sid asked.

"That's Chandler, he's kind of a bad guy." Lincoln replied.

"A villain? In this town?" Sid asked.

"It's a long story." Ronnie Anne replied.

Then a green portal opens up and a voice is heard. "Hey guys come through the portal, we can help you fight Chandler along with the Doomicators." A voice called out.

"What's your name?" Sid called out.

"The name's Morty Smith. Now get your asses over here!" Morty shouted.

"Anyone else care to defy me?" Chandler asked.

"Let's just go!" Ronnie Anne said. The four kids entered the portal and it closes after Ronnie Anne went through the portal.

The four kids are thrown out of the portal and the see that they're in a makeshift lab and they see a 14 year old boy with fair skin, short brown hair, blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. "Hey I'm Morty Smith, welcome to my world." Morty introduced.

Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid looked around and noticed some old faces (except for Sid) and along with some new faces. They see Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 18, Danny Phantom, Tucker, Sam, Jasmine, Dani Phantom, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Green Lantern, Bumblebee, Zartana, Deku, Uravity, Ingenium, Bakugo, Shoto, Red Riot, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rogue, Queen Bee, Carapace, Fry, Bender, and the Ninja.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Sid asked.

"It's a long story Sid, but I'm part of a team of heroes that protect other worlds." Ronnie Anne explained.

"That is so cool!" Sid squealed. "Do you everyone here?"

"Well just the Z Warriors, the Planet Express Crew, the Ninja Ladybug and Cat Noir." Ronnie Anne answered.

"We never seen the rest of these guys before." Lincoln said.

"Some of us are Justice Rangers." Sam said. "That includes Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and those other guys with the weird costumes."

"How about you some respect for the next number one hero!" Bakugo said.

"Oh great another self-centred jerk." 18 rolled her eyes and looked at Vegeta.

"Now there are two of them." Nya rolled her eyes.

"Look we can argue later, we have a huge problem." Morty said.

"Yeah, Morty either you're having a weird ass party or you're putting together your team so you can lead them to their doom?" Everyone looked and see a elderly man with pale skin, spiky blue-grey hair, a blue-grey unibrow, he wears a lab coat over a light blue green shirt, brown pants, dark brown belt, and black shoes. He enters the makeshift lab and groans.

"Rick I can explain!" Morty began.

"Who the heck are you?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm Rick Sanchez, now stay out of this!" Rick shouted. "Morty, we don't need these guys to stop the Doomicators."

"But we need them Rick. They're strong and they know everything about the people Supernova hired." Morty replied.

"Morty we can handle 8 villians, besides one of them is an old hag, I can kick her ass in before she misses Wheel of Fortune." Rick said. "The other one's a kid, I'll give him the belt."

"Well two of them are god like, one's a ghost, one's an cyborg, and the other can make villains out of negative emotions." Morty pointed out.

"We can handle them Morty!" Rick shouted.

"You sure about that?" Green Lantern asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Then you go fight your own battles!" Rick shouted.

"I'm actually not much of a fighter." Green Lantern admitted.

Ricks groans in anger and walks to a computer. "I'll get to that later. Anyway Supernova, who used to be a superhero with her own team called the Vindicators. Well until I got drunk, killed the Worldender and made a Saw like trap and killed everyone on the Vindicators, except for Million Ants, Supernova killed him. So she hired these guys." Rick said and showed images of Zodd, Vlad, Chandler, Dr. Gero, All for One, Lord Garmadon, Mom, and Hawk Moth. "I have no idea what they're planning but it's bad."

"We know some of those guys." Queen Bee said.

"Especially me." 18 said as she looked at Dr. Gero.

"So you guys pick who you want to take down, I don't care." Rick said.

"I think we should go after Vlad. He's one of the strongest and cunning villains that I know of." Danny said.

"Ok we now know who to go after." Morty said.

"Ok Amity Park, here we come." Rick said and opened up a green swirling portal.

**Ok I had to make some changes to the original story. I replaced the Sofia, Amber, James, Vivian, the Conduits, and Tabby with Danny and his friends, sister, Dani, DC Superhero girls, the Z-Warriors, Deku and some of his classmates, and Sid Chang. Yeah I know I'm retconning, Sid's interdiction to other worlds. But I'll fix it sometime later. I wasn't happy of how the original turned out, so I'm rewriting this story. Please read and review.**

**Edit: I brought back the Ninja. Because well I have something special for te fight with Lord Garmondon.**


End file.
